Gumball The Criminal
by gaz'shelperattorturingidiots
Summary: During a visit to the dentist Gumball accidently bites the dentist's hand. This makes him freak out and think he is now a criminal for 'attacking an innocent person' and attempts to 'hide from the law'. ((Though he probably did much worse things then this))
1. The Time The Crime Is Commited

"Are you ready?" asked the dentist. Gumball nodded, today was the day Nicole took the kids to the dentist to get there teeth cleaned. So far Anais and Darwin had already gotten their teeth cleaned, now it was Gumballs turn. The dentist did their usual routine of taking out equipment putting in Gumball's mouth and cleaning his teeth nothing to exciting. Until just a few minutes from finishing. Gumball had been sitting the chair so long he was in a trance. When the dentist tried to tell Gumball to do something he could quite hear what they were saying.

'What are they telling me to do? What do they usually tell me to do?' Gumball thought and thought. 'Oh of course they probably want me close my mouth.' Big mistake. Gumball closed his mouth but when he did he could feel a hand inside of it. Gumball had just bit the dentist! It was at this moment he flipped out, climbing out of his chair and running out all before the dentist could even respond. Had Gumball stayed he would have been informed by the dentist that the hand he bit was a plastic hand so the dentist didn't feel any pain but Gumball didn't stay because PLOT!

* * *

Nicole, Anais and Darwin were in the waiting room reading magazines when Gumball burst through the door. Nicole smiled, "So how did your appointment go?"

"Heh, It was okay, fine, can we go now?" he said in a hurry, he had just bitten the dentist and was now probably going to get into serious trouble. He could even end up in jail! Nicole raised an eyebrow on Gumball's behavior but before she could say anything in response to that Anais piped up.

"DAISY THE DONKEY PLAY! YOU PROMISED!"

"Okay, we will go there like I promised, now calm down." Nicole said to the Daisy obsessed four year-old forgetting that she never asked the dentist what Gumball's results were. Gumball let out a sigh of relief. Thanks to Anais he could actually avoid trouble. Almost. Darwin was definitly looking at Gumball with a confused face.


	2. The criminals plan their escape

(**a/n**: Lexanna_265 belongs to lexboss)

After the Daisy The Donkey play, when Darwin was alone with Gumball in their room.

"What happened back there? What did the dentist do to you?" asked Darwin. Gumball hesitated, could he trust Darwin? Yes he could! Darwin was Gumball's best friend and brother. Gumball looked around their bedroom making sure it really was just him and Darwin.

"What happened was not something that was caused by the dentist." Gumball said in an overly dramatic voice that sounded a little forced.

"Why are you talking like that?" asked Darwin. Gumball ignored this question.

"I have committed a crime I bit the dentist's hand now I must run away." continued Gumball. Darwin gasped but was also a little happy inside Gumball finally found an excuse to run away so they could go on the epic run away plan they had been talking about for weeks. Anias stuck her head in.

"Really? That is your reason for running away? Come on you've done worse."

"Yes, true but this time I hurt a person who is," Gumball paused to think, "a type of doctor."

"So did I." said Darwin. "Remember when I sneezed and crushed the school nurse with a shelf?" Gumball did an exaggerated gasp and Sally assuming they were joking went downstairs to watch tv. "What?"

"What? how could you say that? Can't you see? Your a criminal too!" Darwin's eyes widened in horror.

"Your right! We're criminals!" he screamed.

"And as criminals we now must run away together!" The brothers stared at each other dramatically for a long time waiting.

"So how are we going to run away without getting caught?" Darwin asked in his regular voice.

"Step one, speak in a deeper dramatic voice at all times. The whole reason we are running away is to make ourselves become more mature and tough." replied Gumball continuing to use a dramatic voice.

"Ok."

* * *

At dinner Darwin and Gumball sat and casually ate with the other Wattersons. Chewing and chewing and chewing.

"So how was school today?" asked Richard.

"Dad, it's Saturday." said Anias.

"Oh, how is dinner?" Richard asked instead.

"It's okay." replied Anias. After the short conversation there was silence and chewing again. Nicole picked up her plate and walked over to the refrigerator.

"I'm not feeling well." she murdered. "I'm going to go to bed early." Anias watched Nicole put her food away and leave before truing to the rest of the Wattersons.

"So anyone got anything to talk about?" she asked.

"I found a cherry flavored lollipop under the couch." answered Richard. "it had some dust and hair on it but I blew it off."

"That's interesting. What about you Darwin and Gumball?"

"Oh. Uh. Um. On this day we made an important decision so important it will blow your minds." replied Darwin in a dramatic voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's really important." Anias said with a sarcastic tone.

"and I respect you keeping it to yourself." said Richard. "Now, who wants to hear more about my day?" as Richard blabbed on about his day Anias leaned toward Darwin and whispered, "Are you two seriously thinking about running away?" she hissed.

"No, what would make you think that?" replied Darwin keeping the dramatic tone.

"Everything."

"Don't be ridiculous, we were joking." said Gumball joining the private conversation.

"Really?"

"Yes." Anias tapped her chin and thought for a bit.

"Well you may be doing cheesy voices but I guess you could be doing all this as a joke, that does sound like you."

'Correction, the old us.' Gumball thought to himself.

"Hey! Want to watch a movie since it's Saturday?" asked Richard interrupting the private, dramatic conversation.

"Sure." said Anias with a smile. Anias knew exactly which movie they were going to watch. It was the one she choose and rented on Friday. 'Dandelions for Algerhop'.

"Sorry, but we can't. We have important stuff to do." said Gumball.

"Yes, what he said." added Darwin. The two kids put there plates away and ran upstairs. Anias rolled her eyes at their behavior and Richard looked happy, that they had important stuff to do.

* * *

When in their room they immediately went to the computer.

"What are we going to do on the computer?" asked Darwin.

"On the computer we will look up ways to disguise ourselves."

"Why?"

"So people don't see us running away and call the cops."

"Oh." Darwin said accidentally in his normal voice again. Geez, these guys are bad actors. Darwin glared at him. "I mean okay." Gumball sat on the chair and logged into the computer.

"Hmm, interesting." Gumball said to himself as he went through the pictures of people in disguise. He kept going until he found one in particular the one who managed to do the greatest disguise ever.

"Darwin look." Gumball tapped Darwin and pointed to a picture of a faceless white cat in a clown outfit.

"That one is pretty good at what they does, they disguised themselves as a mouse made of cheese. Let's have a conversation with them." Gumball looked at the username, it was 'Lexanna_265'.

"I'm going to ask to have an instant chat with them now." Gumball clicked on the username and sent a note requesting an instant chat with Lexanna_265. After they sat and waited and reloaded. Until Lexanna_265 finally responded. Darwin read it out loud.

"If you want to instant chat with me then you fill have to find me on _Mafia Town_."

'Yes!' Gumball thought to himself loudly in his head.

"Hurry, we must go to _Mafia Town_ before Lexanna_265 logs off." Darwin said in the most dramatic voice he could muter in a moment as epic as this one. Gumball closed the old website and opened _Mafia Town_.

"Come on. Faster! Faster!" Darwin said rushing Gumball.

"Aaaaand we did it! Logged on to_ Mafia Town_ and now all I have to do is find—" Gumball stopped abruptly.

"What is wrong?"

"Aw man! They're in the middle of a game!" whined Gumball. Darwin cleared his throat.

"Don't forget to correct your vocabulary and tone when you speak. We are having a dramatic moment right now."

"I mean, we have hit a problem. The one we are trying to speak to is busy. What do we do?"

"The same thing we did when waiting for a response to our note. We keep reloading the page till we get a response." replied Darwin.

"Good idea." So they tried the reload technique except this time things went a little badly. After hitting the reload button for the billionth time the computer finally lost it and crashed.

"Nooo, computer no! Just one more time! You never know when the game will be finished." moaned Gumball dramatically. The computer responded to that by shutting down by itself. There was a long silence.

"What now?" asked Darwin.

"I guess we will just have to disgiuse ourselves by ourselves." replied Gumball.

"How?" asked Darwin. "Lexanna_265 had to use a lot of things to make their disgiuses. How do you plan on getting all the material in time?" Gumball thought this over for while.

"Easy we could switch clothes! I'll give you my sweater and you give me your shoes. No one will recogzize us, it'll be the perfect disguise." Darwin took out a peice of paper and checked someone off.

"And then?" inquired Darwin.

"Next we find a way to deal with Anias. She is definitely suspicious." answered Gumball.

"Easy, pillows under the cover."

"But, Darwin, you sleep in a fishbowl."

"Oh yeah then we...uh...um...er...take her with us?" stammered Darwin. Gumball jumped up and danced.

"Yes, good idea! Now all we have to do is take a quick nap and do everything we plan on doing when everyone is asleep." said Gumball who was too excited to fully think about the plan and what flaws it might have.


End file.
